Contact centers are widely used to route callers, or users, who seek help to an appropriate operator, or agent. It is not uncommon that the number of users at a given point in time exceeds the number of agents available to support such users. Inevitably, a user may be asked to wait until an agent is available. The period of time that the user waits will be referred to herein as a wait period. User satisfaction with a company or other entity that utilizes a contact center may be directly related to the length of such wait periods. If the user can be suitably entertained, or occupied, during such wait periods, the user is less likely to be dissatisfied than if the user is simply waiting, without any form of entertainment to preoccupy the user.
Some contact center operations provide music during a wait period in an attempt to provide a distraction, in the form of entertainment, to the user while the user waits. Unfortunately, many users do not enjoy the selection of music, or are not in a location where it is possible, or practical, to play music.
Increasingly, users make calls to entities that utilize a contact center via a multi-function device that is network-capable, which thereby facilitates voice and data connections over relatively widely available wireless local area network connections, and/or via a multi-function device that is cellular-capable, which facilitates cellular voice and data connections over widely available cellular connections. Such multi-function devices come in an increasing variety of form factors, and include, for example, smartphones, computing tablets, and wearable devices that are coupled to a body part of a user, such as a wrist. Given the increased functional capabilities of such devices compared to conventional telephones, it would be desirable for a contact center to provide a user with wait treatments other than music that may better occupy the user during such wait periods.